The Christmas Story
by JasmineJafarWorld666
Summary: It's Christmas! A gift exchanging party with Jasmine, Jafar, Aladdin, Sultan, Iago, Abu, and Rajah. Sorry I forgot the genie after the beginning.


Christmas was only two weeks away. Snow had actually come to Agrabah thus a holiday had come. On this day, Jasmine was doing her shopping. She had in her shopping bag, a freshly woven outfit for her father, and for Aladdin, a sweater and shoes for when he got cold. She had recently ended her relationship with him and started seeing Jafar many times. She and Aladdin have still been close friends, but there was no trance of love between them at all. For Rajah, she got a bed with a complementary chew toy, for Iago and Abu, a big box of cookies, and for Genie, a book called Systems Have Failed.

She thought she was done with her Christmas shopping, when something very special caught her eye. It was a photo album. She thought of someone whom she could give it to. She only had one thought: Jafar. They have had some special times in the past. She remembered the time Jafar had taken her to a carnival and won her a giant stuffed camel. She knew she still had photos taken of their special moments. She was actually still proud of herself for actually getting him to smile in the photos. To her, his smile seemed rather astonishing, unlike the Jafar she had always known. He still smiled around Jasmine alot and Jasmine still loved him anyway. She decided to get the photo album and stock it with every photo they have taken and give it to Jafar for Christmas.

* * *

When she got back to her room, she took the gifts with her while she took the photo album out and placed all the photos she had taken of herself with Jafar in the album. When the album was complete, she wrapped her other gifts and put them under the Christmas tree.

"You know you aren't supposed to touch these," Jasmine cautioned her father. "Santa could give you coal for your naughty acts."

"Ok, I'll be good," her father said.

During the following week, more gifts had been placed under the Christmas tree. Gifts from Jafar, Aladdin, and the sultan. Abu and Iago didn't feel the need to go out and get gifts.

* * *

A week later, Christmas had finally come! Carols were sung outside by street people, little children had snowball fights, and mothers made hot chocolate. At the palace many gifts were being exchanged. Aladdin and Jafar had come over to the palace for a gift exchanging party. Aladdin had gotten the sultan a thick scarf.

"This is a gift from the heart," Aladdin said to Jasmine. "This was the last thing I had the choice to spend the rest of the money I had on." He went and opened the door, and before everyone's eyes, a puppy burst in and licked Jasmine's face.

"Aw, he's so cute!" Jasmine cooed at the puppy. "I'll name him Bo. I don't know why, but that name has always been kind of cute to me." She snuggled with Bo as he curled up into a ball in Jasmine's lap. Jafar took a seat next to her and stroked Bo's fur. Jasmine looked up at Jafar and smiled.

The sultan had given a deed to a saved room in the palace for Aladdin.

"And for my daughter," he said handing Jasmine her gift. She opened it and saw before her eyes a red dress. It had two pieces to it. A top and a bottom that looked like a couple of flaps that were made to emphasize the beauty of her legs.

"Father, it's beautiful!" Jasmine exclaimed as she gave her father a big hug.

"Hey, how come she gets all the fancy presents and I haven't gotten anything yet?" Iago blurted.

"Now, Iago, don't be so quick to judge," Jasmine said handing him the gift she had gotten him.

"To: Iago and Abu Heart: Jasmine? Aw, I gotta share this with the monkey!" Iago cried.

"You haven't opened it yet," said the sultan. Iago opened the present and saw a big box of cookies.

"Oh wow!" Iago smiled. Just then, Abu jumped out from his seat and grabbed the box and ran. "Hey! Hey! You gotta share that with me! Come back here, monkey!" Iago chased after Abu.

Jasmine opened Rajah's gift for him and he right away sat on the bed. She then gave Aladdin and her father their gifts.

"Jafar, you have not gotten anything," observed the sultan. Jafar frowned a little.

"It's ok, Jafar," said Jasmine as she handed him his gift. He opened it and took a long look at the photo album Jasmine had gotten him. Jasmine showed him all the pictures and they talked about the fun days they had in the photos.

"Jasmine, this is the greatest gift anyone has given me," Jafar hugged Jasmine. "But, I got you the same thing!" he laughed handing Jasmine a similar sized gift. She opened it up and the photo albums were exactly alike and posesed the exact same photos. Jasmine returned Jafar's hug and then kissed him.

"Wait! We forgot to check our stockings for Santa's gifts!" the sultan exclaimed.

In the sultan's stocking sat a new magic carpet. "I have always wanted one of these!" he exclaimed with joy. "Thank you, Santa!"

Iago found in his little stocking, a lump of coal. "What the…" he stammered and then let a little growl.

For Abu, he had received some banana bread and for Rajah, another chew toy to add on.

In Aladdin's stocking sat some money along with a note. It read "Dear Aladdin, Just thought that if the sultan's gonna let you stay in the palace, you should have something to start of on. Merry Christmas. Your pal, Santa."

In Jasmine's stocking, there was another note reading "Dear Jasmine, You will find your gift very soon. Merry Christmas. Your pal, Santa."

"I brought my gift over," said Jafar. "I don't know what it is." He opened it and found a very tiny box. There was a note with no introduction. It just said "Give it to the girl! What are you waiting for?!"

Jafar handed Jasmine the tiny box. She opened it and there in the box sat a beautiful diamond ring that sparkled in the light. She smiled and almost cried. She hugged Jafar tightly. Aladdin smiled for Jasmine. Jasmine gave him a wink with her arms still wrapped around Jafar.

"Santa, you're a genius!" the sultan exclaimed.

Nothing was said at all. Just a date for the wedding.


End file.
